


Astray

by Perlorn



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlorn/pseuds/Perlorn
Summary: Based off some Sci-Fi Horror animes,Riko Sakurauchi, a second year highschool student and studied at Uranohoshi Highschool(Lets just say this would be everyone as if for this fanfiction) and she studied with Chika Takami, You Watanabe. The world has full of Astraians, a monster-type look like a half human but then your eyes would turning into Astraians eyes, and releasing a great potential power nor combat-weapons, killing Onigami's as a Astraians are called Relorps and killing people are totally called Quartiles. Riko seen a girl eating a people which is a Astraians person, when Riko run to the freedom, everything was change when she had car accident, met a girl in the dreams©Perlorn, Author





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this my first work at this website, i hope you'll like these fanfic that i wrote in wattpad! I hope so..

"Beginning are not enough"

In Another day again, a new school, new friends, and new classmates would meet them, Riko Sakurauchi, a girl in Uranohoshi Highschool and a second year student Highschool.

She woke up in the early morning to taking bath as always and eating her breakfast. 

Riko going outside on her house and noticing girl named Chika, her neighborhood, and also a girl named You. 

They been childhood in their days then you came them along on their way on school.

"Hey Chika-chan, why your so early right now?" Riko asked Chika in a curious way, "Well, why not? waking up early is bad?" Chika answered Riko, "Its not what am i not saying it, its just like first time you woke up, cause your late to woke up in the morning" Riko said to Chika, "Hehe... I didn't notice it right away when you ask that question, Riko-chan" You asked laughs awkwardly to Chika. "Gr.. Stop these nonsense topic, can we change it?" Chika was getting mad on them.

You was looking a news in her phone and she was shock when she read the news about yesterday.

"A Lady killed by the unknown monster, and mysterious things on her body"

"unknown monster?, the monster is exist in the world?!", You was curious about these news.

"Hey let me see, You-chan!", Riko asked You to handle her phone, "Here Riko-chan", You gave her phone to Riko.

Riko was shock about the news yesterday, "it seems this is real news right?".

You was going to answer to Riko's question but then Chika insert her sayings to Riko, "Nope.... But maybe if its true or not..", "I think its just a fake news, Hehe.. Sorry for that" You apoligized to Riko.

Riko give the phone back to You, Riko is being a curious this day cause of that news.. Riko said to her mind "It might be a truth news or not..."

They arrived in the school and going to their perspective classroom and seats. Riko staring in the window and questioning herself about that news. 

"Why it can't be remove these on my mind.." She trying her best to remove it to her mind but it can't be.

"Hey Riko-chan, whats on bothering on you right now?" Chika concern to Riko, "Well that news, my brain won't remove it!" Riko is getting tired of that.

"Well, just search it up on internet, i think you gonna be better tomorrow" Chika said it to Riko so that she can help it to her. "Great idea!, Thank you Chika". Chika smiles to Riko to each other and then You join their conversation.

"Hey guys!" You sat on her chair in the back on Riko's chair. "What are you talking about?" You asked them.

"Well that news you showed me was bothering me right now.." Riko was saying it to You on what her bothering on her mind.

"I see, sorry for that you bothering that news. I should keep it up on myself next time" You apoligized to Riko many times and laughs awkwardly.

"That wasn't your fault, You-chan, its my fault actually that i really need to read it but then its great to scan that news, as a normal student in Uranohoshi Highschool" Riko telling You that she wasn't her fault for her, You was wondering to her anyways.

When the class ended, They wait on the bus stop and having long conversation at all.

"Bye-Bye!, Riko-chan, Chika-chan!" You waving a her hands as goodbye sign. "Be careful, You-chan!" Chika concern to You at on her bus. "Bye, You-chan" Riko saying goodbye to You.

The Bus was starting to go right now, Riko and Chika was remaining in the bus stop and walk through on their way on home.

"So you gonna scan them up right, Riko-chan?" Chika asked Riko about that news.

"Not that again, im gonna hurry right now, Bye Chika-chan!" Riko run passing by Chika, she's been hurry right now.

"I see. She needs to end up this right now.." Chika said.

Riko was breathing right now of tiredness, cause she gonna hurry on the limited edition manga. Which is made her hurry right now and she remember it when Chika said a scan word.

"I need to hurry on the limited edition manga! Oh no!!" Riko was on the hurry right now and then she saw an unknown shadow look.

"Hm?" Riko stop at running, she check it up to see whats on the shadow thingy, "This is seem.. Scary but i cannot miss out that manga immediately and don't want to sold out that manga!", Riko is fan on reading a roamnce manga(This would be Hyperbole for now, ok?).

An Unknown person appeared infront of Riko, "Hey Girl, wanna join?" an unknown girl asked to Riko to join them.

"On what?" Riko asked HIM. 

"On our comrade, Quartile" The unknown person answered the question to Riko.

"wait, is this cosplay stuff? Well i decline it for it. Sorry" Riko bows to the unknow person.

"Oh, i see" An unknown person seems mad to Riko. The guy releases an unknown tentacles and engages to it.

Riko got trap by his tentacles, and tightening it off for her, the unknown guy seems enjoying looking Riko how can be killed to her. His tentacles was releasing a fangs to her tentacles on the tip of tentacles and going to bite off to Riko's shoulder.

Riko got hurted by the fangs and shouted the best she can so that everyone knows their someone who in trouble.

Someone a girl slice off the guy and died. And start flowing the blood through him. The tentacles got disappeared, "Hey Girl, are you ok?" the unknown girl asked.

Riko was gasp to her because of her appearance was differ to the guy but more scarier. And she ran off straightforward and she ran the best she can.

Then..

She seeing a car infront her..

Got bump by the car..

Having car accident is tough right?

On her dreams start,

Shes on the unknown place and her surroundings are white only.

She met a girl in her dreams,

With her face.. Like.. You cannot see it anything except on her appearance. But her face was meaningless to her. She started to walk through to her.

She disappeared and appeared back of her.

The surrounding turns into sea,

Everything falls down,

Falling apart with the meaningless girl,

The Girl touch the face of Riko and got covered with the shells around her,

"Are you afraid to become as an Astraians, Riko?" the Girl asked to Riko,

"I.... Want..." Riko answered her with slowly sayings..

"Close your eyes as you becoming Astraians.." the Girl said to her ears on Riko,

Her tears was falling down as she covering her body made up Astraian shells, this presents that she becoming half astraian and half human. Forever.

Riko woke up and seeing her surroundings that she's on hospital and she see a Nurse with bringing a food, she covered up on her blanket.

"Hey Miss, don't convered your face.. Thats bad" Nurse was concerning to her and giving a food. But then again she refused to open up to the Nurse, the Doctor came up to her room.

"Let me handle this ok?" Doctor ask for leave on the Nurse, the Nurse leaving out to her room.

"Um.. Miss--" "Ms. Sakurauchi.." Riko insert the words on Doc's sentence.

"Ms. Sakurauchi, you've been an accident which your parents worried about you..." Doctor was concerning to Riko's Health Status, "But why you trying to kill yourself? Like why?" Doctor asked.

Riko open up the blanket on the Doctor and said, "Its because... I don't know why i do that.. Im so sorry..", "Well, your Health Status.. Is becoming risky, so you need to do Health Nutritious for your body, Ms. Sakurauchi. And anyways you need to rest up from now".

"I understood, Doc, but whats happening on me when i bump a car on that time?" Riko asked the Doctor.

"well i don't know, im just healing you up, thats our duties as a Doctors" Doctors answered Riko's Question.

"i see..." Riko feels sad at all.

Riko was releases from the Hospital after the accident, and then suddenly got pain on my right eye,

"What the?! Whats happening?!, my surroundings was full of.. Monsters..." Riko shock about her sight and also her arounds. She need to tend on her Car accident.

"I guess this is just a sick after a car accident.." Riko was acting normal.

Riko was walking through the sidewalk, she see You, "Hey Riko!! You're back!".

"Hey You-chan-" You cutted the words from Riko just to hug her, "Why you do that?, Riko-chan?!?" You was asking Riko.

"Im okay, You-chan.." Riko answered it and smile.

Chika see them and said "Hey Riko-chan are you okay with your wounds?

"Yeah, thank you for the concerns, i felt a happy because of you, guys" Riko was happy cause of them she felt strong right now and turning back to normal.

When the night comes,

Everything was change, again

Riko woke up in the middle of late night right now, and Chika notice as she see Riko stands on her bed.

"Hm? Riko woke up this late night?, Hm.. I guess she gonna practice piano again.. She doing it often.. Wait often?!?" Chika was confused why Riko woke up in in this late night time.

Riko's Eyes was turning into Astraians, and her appearance was changing right now. "I humbly received this power.." Riko was muttered on her sayings,

Chika was gasp and her eyes widen when Riko was different right now.. "No way.. A monster!!" 

Riko was sudden pain on her brain and bringing up the memories on her mind, "Why, Why, Why, Why..." Riko was laughing anytime and destroying on her surroundings.

"She's been crazy right now.. But i can't help it.." Chika was thinking how to go there so that she can stop Riko from.

Riko see Chika trying to step out to her house. "Food.. Food.." She releases her tongue to her mouth and runs to Chika to eat her up.

"Eh?" Chika see Riko coming through me.

"ILL EAT YOU!!" Riko shouted infront and closer to face of Chika. Her mouth was open-wide. And she realized that she's been killing her friend now.

Chika close her eyes as she open-wide on her mouth, "Please kill me, Riko-chan".

Riko closes her mouth and going back to her room and closes her door.

Chika gasp cause of Riko's Bad sight.. "Whats happening on Riko-chan..".

"What have i done?!?" Riko cries cause of almost killed Chika by her mouth.. "Im.. Monster right now.." Riko laid down and tears falling down from her face. "What have i done.."

Next Chapter would be C 2:"Adjusting yourself is not easy"


	2. C 2: "Adjusting yourself is not easy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko was finally devour into astraian, she almost hurt Chika last night, she completely nervous with the mix of sorrow on her feelings cause of the incident happen to Chika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for its inactiveness, ill publish the chapters weekly ;)

Riko didin't attend school for the past 5 weeks from now and almost 1 month.

She might having anxiety from now but then again, her mother worried about her health conditions.

"I hope my daughter would better right now.." Her mom was so worried right now, she knock the door of Riko but then, Riko has no response right now.

"Riko!! Its your mother, eat your meal right now, you might have stomachache cause your stomach is empty--" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Riko inserted the words from the sentence  of her mom.

Her mother leave the meal infront of the door and leaves, Meanwhile, on her inside of the room.

The room was full of scartches, destroyed things, even her piano destroyed by the fangs.

The door was closed too so that Chika won't notice it. Meanwhile Chika visited Riko's home and ask to her  mom that she would like to visit her for a bit.

Chika entered the house of Riko and came up to the upstairs and knocks the door in room of Riko.

"Hey Riko-chan, can i go inside on your room now?" Chika ask permit to Riko.

"Its Chika-chan.." Riko was worried and muttered sayings as she waited outside of her room.

"Ill let you in.." Riko accepts the permit of Chika, she stands and open the door.

"Hey Riko-chan--" Riko holds Chika away to the room and close and lock the door.

"Hey Riko-chan.. Why you've been absent for the past 5 weeks?" Chika asked question to her. "Its because..." her tears is falling down as she spoke up the words "im monster..".

Chika reaction was never forgotten expression as she spoke up that she's monster. "Don't speak like that Riko-chan, you'll get better if you rest well, trust me"

"But im already monster, im.. Astraian.." Riko felt something..

"Whats Astraian? Like thats popular creature in Tokyo right now then.. They might kill people-" "Thats exactly my worries, Chika-chan!" Riko was nervous about these creatures.

"I see.. You'll need help right now and need to remove your mental illness, But first ill let you out for shopping" Chika smiles to Riko as she stand.

"But i don't have attire to wore out and also my things got destroyed, just look around Chika-chan" Riko was back to her nervous.

Chika sees around her and her things got destroyed. And also her precious piano right now.

"It seems extreme depression and anxiety" Chika said to her mind. "All right, ill call You-chan here to came your house!" Chika was happily to said this to become Riko happy.

"But if she will leave for just 1 second cause of what i did.." Riko was nervous about these stuffs.

"Don't worry, ill explain to You about your situation" Chika wink as she said.

"Chika-chan.." Riko smiles to Chika and trusting her.

Meanwhile on something dark place.

"So you plan these that you infected that girl huh.. How pathetic Boy is that" The unknown GIRL said to her comrade also a GIRL. "I help her but then again  she had car accident, i didn't made it in time cause all people look her right now.." "I see.. You're trying your best huh" The unknown Girl sips a blood coffee, Good drinks for the Astraians.

"Yoshiko..." Her name revealed, her name is Yoshiko Tsushima,S-Type Astraian, and member of Relorps, "Guard her and teach her some of our cultures and also our combat style.

"But why?!?, you should handle Ruby for this?!?" Yoshiko complain to her.

"No complaints, im the leader of Relorps, no matter what, we should learn it" The Leader of Relorps spoke up to Yoshiko.

"Tch.. Ok ill handle it but one condition" Yoshiko is having one deal to the leader. "Promoting on the rank? Ok ill grant your wish".

"All right deal for that? No breaking promises huh.." "Yeah Yeah.. You can go now" Asking the leader to leave Yoshiko to her room.

Yoshiko smiles as she walk out to the Leader of Relorp's.

"Im counting on you, Yoshiko" The leader sips the blood coffee.

Meanwhile on the house of Riko

You bring a food for Riko so that she can have her stomach full.

"Here Riko-chan your favorite food, Sandwich!" You handle the sandwich to Riko.

"Thank you, You-chan" Riko receives the sandwich from You and eating it right now, she felt something to her mouth and she disgusted right now.

She might have vomit right now, "Riko-chan, are you okay?", Chika is concerning to Riko to her health.

Riko goes to the bath room and vomits on the toilet, "Riko-chan?" You was looking in the bath room and Riko was doing vomit in the toilet.

"Eh? Is the sandwich had bad side effects?" You was looking the sandwich holding in the hands of Riko.

"Hmm, Riko-chan i think don't eat that sandwich, here take this Mikan"  
Chika giving the Mikan to Riko. Riko stands and received it, she peel it from the Mikan and eat it.

She vomit it too, Chika and You are wondering why Mikan and Sandwich are can be vomit on Riko.

"also on Mikan?!? But i bought the Mikan that its fresh and clean.." Chika was curious on Riko's eating habit.

Her mother knocks on the door, "Hey Riko heres your meal", Riko goes to her mom and received the meal.

"Enjoy your day Girls" Her mother leaves and closes the door.

"Lets test this out if i can vomit right now." Riko tries the meal of her mom, then she really vomits right now and goes on the toilet.

"Is this mean.. All foods cannot be eaten right now on me" as her eyes widen that she discover one thing to her.

"Riko.." Chika is worried to Riko right now and also You.

"Why.. Why..." Riko was on anxiety right now, Chika and You force to Riko to stop it. "Stop that Riko-chan!!" "Your not monster at al--" Riko releases fangs to her teeth.

"Hey Riko-chan calm down!!!" Chika was serious to Riko right now cause of her teeth growing into scarier teeth ever seen.

"Riko-chan!! Stop these" You was worrying to Riko right now.

"Calm down? Stop these?, Heh.. Pathetic, you treat me like a.." her hands was transformed into unidentified creature hands right now. "Monster" Riko goes to You and going scartch her, suddenly, Yoshiko protect You at all.

Yoshiko protect it from her power of Astraian, "Hey Girl, calm down.." Riko gasped as she see a girl infront of her.

"Yoshiko-... Chan?" Chika was gasped that Yoshiko is alive.

Backstory about them on how the Aqours disbanded.  
\- - - - - - -

They are on the Hanamaru's temple and suddenly theres someone watching them.

As their practice starts, Kanan sense something bad and she looking around not looking their steps right now.

"Hey Kanan!!" Mari shouted on Kanan's ear, "Hey don't shout like that!" Mari made her mad to Kanan.

"Why you don't observe our steps, Kanan-chan?" Chika asked.

"i sense something, theres one person around us.." Kanan is curious right now.

"What is it?, zura" Hanamaru asked.  
Ruby starts trembling her body. Dia comforting her so that she can't tremble more.

"i think its a fan, watching our practice, Kanan-chan" Riko said in normal way.

"Nah, its not i feel right now, some--" someone invading right now.

An Astraian Monster are there invaders right now.

"Onee-chan.. Whats that?!?" Ruby is scared right now cause of that Monster. "Stay at my side, Ruby" Dia protect her no matter what.

The Astraians attack Kanan first, she falls, the claws of Astraian are going to killed Kanan but then, You holding a stick and smack it to the Monster.

You holds the hand of Kanan and get her away from Astraian. "Stay away Kanan!", the Astraian going kill You but suddenly, Mari was killed just to protect You and Kanan.

"Mari!!" Kanan shouted to Mari and the tears appearing on the face of Kanan.

Dia gasped and have been eyes-widen.  
Yoshiko holds Hanamaru's hand. "What is it?, Yoshiko-chan, zura" Hanamaru asked Yoshiko wondering her hands held together.

"i don't wanna die, Maru" Yoshiko starts appearing her eyes.

The Astraian going to Chika next but then again, Dia push them and trying to kill them with just a fist, She shouted like crazy.

The last Astraian releases tentacles and engages to Dia and the tentacles have spikes so, the Monster tighten it up to kill Dia, and... Died..

Ruby starts crying right now. The tentacles engages to Ruby next then she died also for just tightening up.

Hanamaru and Yoshiko are just crying up right now. They been killed by their sharply tentacles.

Chika help Kanan to get away on Mari cause the Astraian is coming right now. "I don't want to leave Mari alone there!!" "Lets go!, Kanan-chan, we will go back and bring Mari ba--" "I don't want to leave HER!!" the Astraian kill Kanan with the claws right now. 

Chika gasped and You and Riko are laid down on the ground seeing our friends die cause of that monsters.

Riko appearing her tears as her friends die. Chika holds You and Riko's hand and get away from the Astraian and they ran as there best.

Afterwards. . . 

They're on Chika's house talking about what happened hours ago. They talking about if they will disband Aqours and they will announce it worldwide. There fans became sad for them,

Riko was reminding her words that she will revenge that monsters. Chika called the Police on it to investigate on what happen, there dead bodies was sended in the far Hospitals.

You and Riko felt sad for them and also Chika as well.

\- - - - - - -

"Yoshiko-chan... You're..." There tears are bursting out right now as they see Yoshiko.. "YO-HA-NE!- wait... Chika? You? Riko?" Yoshiko is wondering that her fellow member is alive right now... Riko has stop her anxiety and becoming happy cause of seeing Yoshiko alive right now, she hug her.

"Yoshiko-chan.. I miss you" "Yohane. Stop calling me Yoshiko" Riko laughs to Yoshiko, then You and Chika hugging Yoshiko together.

"Hey guys stop these right now, hehe.." Yoshiko was been blessed that her objective is to guard the new astraian but then again, her target was just her friend, Riko.

"But why you're alive, Yoshiko-chan?" Riko asked Yoshiko in happily way.

"Im Yohane!, and also... Long story"  
Yoshiko refuse to talk about the "Long Story" Thing.

You asked Yoshiko "Huh? What do you mean by "Long Story", Yoshiko---" "i said, Im Yohane!!!" Yoshiko felt guilty what she have done today cause they wasting her time right now, she would teach Riko about the astraians monsters.

"Hey Riko, im a monster like you so yeah..." Yoshiko felt something that can't even tell what Astraians are.

"What do you mean, Yoshiko-chan?" Riko felt curious right now on Yoshiko's sayings.

"You're Astraian now." Yoshiko said these words to Riko, Riko was enabling her anxiety again "Astraian?..., that monster i saw on news that girl killed by an unknown monster...?" 

"Hey i didn't mean that you're totally a monster, you're just a half..." Yoshiko was felt concern to Riko 'cuz of her moments that she had car accident.

"But im totally a monster now!, Yoshiko-chan.. Help me.." Riko felt bad to Yoshiko on her talking about right now.

"But... teach me... Yoshiko" Riko need to control her anxiety from the astraian. 

Yoshiko gasped because Riko want to know about the astraians, sometime she need to tend for Riko only. Cuz of her objective is to join Riko on their clan.

"i see.. Let me tell you all foods cannot be eaten as a Astraians, except for the fish... Theres some reasons on that food." Yoshiko explain to this on Riko.

"Fish??? Why?" You felt wondered.

"Hmm i don't know, the fish taste the blood of.. Nevermind, i will not continue my sentences." Yoshiko explained why.

"Yoshiko changed a lot right now" Riko said on her mind about the big change on Yoshiko.

"Ok, starting tomorrow we're gonna go a place that might cure your anxiety!" Yoshiko would probably bring her to a mission for that like she's lying.

"Really?! Where is it?" Riko felt excited for that.

"A mission of course.." Yoshiko felt that Riko would refuse her request.

"I'll going Yoshiko-chan, just cure my anxiety" Riko felt happy on it.

"Really?!? All right! You can join us, Chika-chan and You-chan" Yoshiko request them to join their mission.

"well.. I'll going! "Me too, i want to see what astraians are" Chika and You agrees.

"Yes!! We were going tomorrow night!!"

To be continued......

Next Chapter: C 3 "Practices makes progress"


	3. C 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko, Yoshiko, Chika, and You went on mission to intend Riko's anxiety to remove it away from her feels, but then theres disturbance from their mission which their enemy on Quartiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this work, i think my promise is broke :<, but i hope i can update these next week don't worrg :>

"Practice makes progress not perfect"

In the night, Riko just lying on the bed and playing her phone, then suddenly a message arrived to her phone.

The phone got vibrates on it, Riko pause it and then she look the message and says from Unknown Number and got curious.

And says.

Hey,  
Do you like your new race? Like an Astraian, anyways i miss you before you had car accident. Anyways ill see you on your first mission!

"Is this the person who gave me this unidentified creature?!" Riko gasped on the message to the Unknown Number.

"but if this is from Yoshiko's team.. Then ill just accept it but then its unknown number..." Riko need to know that person if its astraian monster like her but then again.

"Nah, ill forgot it i need to cure my anxiety and to live as an Astraian, ill accept it who am i..." Riko accepted that she's an Astraian.

Then Yoshiko came up to the window.

Then knocking in the door nearby to Chika's house.

"Hey Riko.. You're ready?" Yoshiko asked to Riko on it.

"Yeah" She open the door and see Yoshiko. "So lets go?" "Hmm it seem you've been ready right now huh.." Yoshiko feels happy for Riko that she will go to her first mission.

"Hey Yoshiko-chan, i received a message hours ago then i realize, did you send me this?" Riko bothered on that message and being curious on it.

"Well, nope i don't have a phone because" She holding the phone "Because this phone serves as my mission caller, i disabled the message app" Yoshiko shows it for the proof on Riko.

"Well i see.. Anyways, wheres You-chan and Chika-chan?" "Hmm, they are here!" Yoshiko waving them on the ground.

"Hey Yoshiko-chan and Riko-chan!!" Chika wave back them so that she can see them, "Let's go guys!!" You wants to go right now cuz she want to see how Astraian fight.

"Well they awaits us.. Lets go Riko!" Yoshiko jump off on the second floor on their home.

"Eh?!? Ill jump there?" Riko scared at heights. "You can try it on, Riko" Yoshiko smile to Riko so that she can jump off without scare.

"Ok.. Ill try" She jump off to their house. "Ill catch her--" but then again she landed perfectly. 

"I did it!!! Thank you Yoshiko-chan!!" she hug Yoshiko for the thankful hug. "Im Yohane. How many times i told you".

"Hehe.." Riko laughs awkwardly on her. Since her name should only called Yohane.

"So, i'll teleport you guys on somewhere that nears on our mission." Yoshiko explaining all the things on her first mission. "You can teleport?" You seems happy on Yoshiko's ability.

"Cause the Astraians, are capable on teleporting which is on far away only.." Then Yoshiko sighs and "All right, its all planned, lets go! Just to get my hand form...".

Her hands was form into cross-style on the fingers and start to appearing dark particles on them.

"Hey whats happening?!" Riko feels scared on whats happening right now.

"All right, Let us teleport on the checkpoint!!" Yoshiko said those words and everyone got teleported on the place where the first mission would start on Riko.

"So where here, its so fast right?" Yoshiko show them on the place where Riko start her first mission.

"Wow!!! Its amazing ability is that!!" You felt amaze to Yoshiko on it. "Heheh.. Thank you You-chan" Yoshiko accepts You's praises on her.

"So this is my starting point on becoming as an Astraian?" She probably nervouse on her first mission.

"Well yeah as the objectives says... Hmm" Yoshiko looks her watch and its says that "Our objective is to save people on that town, we actually kill Onigami Monsters there which the people turning into Onigamis without seeing them, then other people became Onigamis."

"It seems challenging, Yoshiko-chan" Chika seems easy on her but on Yoshiko, "Tsk.. Im Yohane, remember?" and she stands "and this mission isn't easy, but you're not an Astraian, Chika" Yoshiko explain how hard on it.

"So my first mission would be killing a monster? Thats opposite, we should kill people.." Riko seems opposite on her first mission, Yoshiko gasped as Riko said to kill people and she coughs a little "Ok.. I guess i cannot explain this why.. Ok lets go" Yoshiko go down on the edges and goes to down on the town.

"I guess were going, stay here guys" Riko joins Yoshiko going down to the town, Chika and You stays on the top on town and sighseeing the view.

Yoshiko and Riko arrives on the town and seeing the Mother going to eat her new born baby and her mouth was widely open on it. Yoshiko dashes and jumps through to the back and catches it.

"Hey Riko active your weapon.." Yoshiko shouted it as she transferred to the other side on the Lady.

"But i didn't know anything, Yoshiko-chan!!" "IM YOHANE!, tsk.. Ill guess i  have no choice" Yoshiko threw higher the baby on the sky and engages to Onigami on the back of the Mother.

Her right hand turns into sharp sword on the tip and she jumps off and slashes the Onigami on it. The Onigami disappeared as the Mother turns her eyes normal.

Yoshiko lands on the ground and catches the baby, she gave it to the Mother, "Go to the House, its too dangerous" Yoshiko warned them to get inside on the house.

Riko amaze to Yoshiko and Yoshiko face to Riko and said "Oi, Riko do the weapon form.. You're Astraian right?, Oh i totally forgot that she needs to train a procedure Astraian weapon mode..." Yoshiko doing facepalm on it cuz she became dumb on it.

"You suddenly put me in the mission without knowing these?!? What the heck Yoshiko?!" Riko mad to Yoshiko cuz of that dumb idea.

"Yeah, Yeah.. Just stay at my side.." She face to the right and the people infects and becaming Onigami Monsters..

"Tch we're late, stay here Riko" Yoshiko engages to the hundreds of Onigamis.

She slashes through on their bodies as much as she can, she jump, slash and some bloods on her weapon.

Riko heard Yoshiko that says.

"Ayamu, make my sword taller!" The blade becomes taller and going to slashes it in the whirlwind way.

"Ayamu?! Whats that mean?" Riko felt curious on it.

And the Onigamis got disappear right now.. "All right its cleared.. And now mission complete, jeez i didn't plan this perfectly that you need contract a soul-partner..." 

"Huh? Soul-Partner?" Riko became curious again, "Well I'll explain when we got to your house.

Then suddenly someone came out with different voice.

"It seem you enjoyed my puppets.. Yoshiko" a man named called Ulysses or also called as Uly. A SS-Type Astraian, member of Quartiles.

"it seems.." Yoshiko face to Uly, "We met again huh.." "Yoshiko.. You know him?" Riko asked to Yoshiko, "IM YOHANE, STOP THAT THING OKAY?"

"It seems you had one member on your squad, Yohane huh.. Oops what do i call you? Yoshiko?" Uly laughs devilish, Yoshiko pisses of and engages to Uly and slashes through him but no wounds left him, Uly kicks her to the stomach got fling away on the wall.

Riko scared right now and got falls down cuz of that Ulysses, "Is that what you get.. Ulysses huh" Yoshiko stands and wipes her blood to her mouth, "I guess this is serious fight right now"

"Your the one tough opposite i met, Yoshiko" Uly said and her left hand turns into scythe-chain like.

"You too, Ulysses" Yoshiko engages to Uly and releases dark waves through her blade, Uly blocks it with just only hands.

Uly turn her attack and swing her weapon to Yoshiko, Yoshiko deflects it and she sees Uly on her left side and got punched on the face.

Yoshiko tries to stand on and not to fall off.

"It seems you've becoming weak, Yoshiko" Uly wants to fight more but then again Yoshiko pisses off.

"You know what.." Her eyes becomes Astraian eye and her appearance starts to different.

Riko scares to her appearance as a Astraian.

"Oh you're ready now for the really serious fight, huh" Uly turns into Astraian too.

"LETS FIGHT TILL END, ULYSSES!!"  
Yoshiko shouted these like end of the world.  
"THATS YOSHIKO WHAT I WANT TO BATTLE" Uly laughs and shouted too.

Uly and Yoshiko was fighting, the ground turns shaking and destroys everything, Riko stands and need to convince the people here on the town to stay away.

Chika and You goes down and check it why theres explosion on the town. Riko sees them, "Hey Chika-chan, You-chan help me to evacuate the people away on these town!!!" "Huh? Whats happening here?" Chika felt curious on it.

"Yoshiko and that enemy guy are fighting, and they both stronger.. Yeah but that guy is stronger than Yoshiko" "Seriously?!, Then we help you Riko-chan!" Chika accepts the offer of Riko.

"Really, lets seperated now" The Three girls got seperated and convicing the people to get away the town.

Meanwhile. . .

"Ayamu, Lend me more strength!!!" Yoshiko felts the dark particles around her and getting stronger and stronger.

"Mikal, I, Ulysses, make me STRONGER!" the thorns around him got covered and start new form.

"Tsk.. New form again" Yoshiko releases her right hand into spikes around and irony sharp blade.

"And new weapon form huh.."  
Uly releases thorn sword touches to her left hand full of thorns and holding a sword.

Then again.. She failed to defeat Uly

She got dizzines, and she looks on her arm that theres thorns suck in and got laid down..

"So now whos the winner, Yoshiko?" Uly walks around to Yoshiko, then again she kick on the face.

"Im.. Gonna... Win.." She felt muttered..

Riko's POV

As i running away from around the town, and i look to check up the houses if theres people and theres a kid crying on the corner and i asked, "Hey Kid, you can leave your house right now cuz theres danger on your town and we're going to fix i---"

The kid looks at me with scary look "Finally, i met you" she laughs at me and appearing something on her back.

"wait a minute... Is this the you? The one who messsage me?" And then said on me that "Yes i am.. Now, it seems your enjoying right now as an Astraian"

"But, why you get that kid's life?!?" I being mad right now cuz of that Onigami.

"Well, whats the matter you filthy Astraian Monster" she swing her blade on the back on me. I block it with the table nearby on me.

"Nice strategy, kid, oh by the way you're friend has helping you right?"  
And i felt something on that question i said "What is it?" 

"That Ulysses hold your friends especially your two friends that Orange and Grey hair---" 

And i shocked on that and i said in the nervous way "WHAT?!? You... Ill get you when i come back here!!!*

I run away and to look them where they are been going and suddenly when i turn right, i see the guy i saw minutes ago

~End of Riko's POV~

"I've waiting for you.." Uly awaits Riko to arrive here.

"Let them free, Ulysses!!" Riko convice to Uly to set them free. "Hmm what if i don't?".

Riko wants to kill him but then again she not really tend to use these powers flowing from her body.

And soon Ulysses appear back of Riko and got snapped out to Riko to sleep.

"Ow..." He cracks her neck for that short battle.

"This is the last enemy i fought today?, how bad no competitive here today" Uly wants to have battle but then again.

"I guess i should kill these people.." Ulysses points his sword to Riko.

~Riko's POV(again xd)

And my dreams got started again, and i see dark surroundings around me, everything is dark, dark, dark, dark.. 

I walk and running away as far as i can but no one is approaching me.

And then i saw our members, Aqours.

"Everyone!! They alive!!" i ran them but suddenly i stop cause  someone stab them, an astraian saw my eyes right now.

I got piss off on it and shouted "ASTRAIANS!!!" i engage to it and going to punch it.

But then again it disappears

And then someone appears on my back without knowing notice it.

"Hey Girl" I face HIM and i saw his face like 

"Nice to meet you, im your Soul-Partner, Ejeros Kazumi" he smile at me and i gasped that hes a Soul-Partner?!?

"Wait you're Soul-Partner?!" i felt happy on it.

"Well yeah, im the rarest Soul-Partner, but yeah i don't have choice cuz that Seraph quick choosing a partner for me, jeez"  
Kazumi explaining it to me why she want to become Soul-Partner to me.

"i humbly received that power unto you"  
And he gasped "Really?!? Oh well wait i have one condition" One condition huh and then ill ask these whats that condition thing.

"Then what is it?" I asked these questions

"Don't get too carried away on the weapon okay? Just make sure to balance between Masters and Souls like me"

What?, of course ill do it on it, limitations aren't my type.

"Ok deal" i give my hands to my new Soul-Partner.

"Did you teach your sensei not do that on the Souls?"

"Oh i totally forgot that"

"Ok, hold my hand and yours too"

"Then?"

"you can change my name if you want.."

"Hmm.. I actually like your name, Ejeros Kazumi, thats rare name huh.."

"Really?, then i humbly received thou my Master"

"I, Sakurauchi Riko, accept these soul, Ejeros Kazumi to be my Soul-Partner forever.."

"Call me if you want anytime if you're in trouble"

Our surroundings goes white and surrounds flowers and going back to the reality world

~End of Riko's POV~

Riko stands and see Ulysses walking through Yoshiko

Then Ulysses notice Riko standing out, "Oh you're awake now hu-- What?!?"

"Ejeros Form, Astraian Version.." Riko opens her eyes into Astraian, the roots of Astraian grows through her face.

"It cannot be.." Ulysses's eyes has been widen as she see Riko's new form and new Soul-Partner. "This is Ejeros Kazumi Soul?!?"

"I'll protect my friends, whenever i had so many wounds.." I releases my sword-scythe style and with the pattern of Red-Black, Red-colored as well known as blood power around her.

"ILL SACRIFICE MYSELF JUST FOR MY COMRADES!!" Riko shouted like a wild Dragon.

To be continued...

Next Chapter: C 4 "Victories are done"


	4. C 2: "Adjusting yourself is not easy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko was finally devour into astraian, she almost hurt Chika last night, she completely nervous with the mix of sorrow on her feelings cause of the incident happen to Chika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for its inactiveness, ill publish the chatpers weekly ;)

Riko didin't attend school for the past 5 weeks from now and almost 1 month.

She might having anxiety from now but then again, her mother worried about her health conditions.

"I hope my daughter would better right now.." Her mom was so worried right now, she knock the door of Riko but then, Riko has no response right now.

"Riko!! Its your mother, eat your meal right now, you might have stomachache cause your stomach is empty--" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Riko inserted the words from the sentence  of her mom.

Her mother leave the meal infront of the door and leaves, Meanwhile, on her inside of the room.

The room was full of scartches, destroyed things, even her piano destroyed by the fangs.

The door was closed too so that Chika won't notice it. Meanwhile Chika visited Riko's home and ask to her  mom that she would like to visit her for a bit.

Chika entered the house of Riko and came up to the upstairs and knocks the door in room of Riko.

"Hey Riko-chan, can i go inside on your room now?" Chika ask permit to Riko.

"Its Chika-chan.." Riko was worried and muttered sayings as she waited outside of her room.

"Ill let you in.." Riko accepts the permit of Chika, she stands and open the door.

"Hey Riko-chan--" Riko holds Chika away to the room and close and lock the door.

"Hey Riko-chan.. Why you've been absent for the past 5 weeks?" Chika asked question to her. "Its because..." her tears is falling down as she spoke up the words "im monster..".

Chika reaction was never forgotten expression as she spoke up that she's monster. "Don't speak like that Riko-chan, you'll get better if you rest well, trust me"

"But im already monster, im.. Astraian.." Riko felt something..

"Whats Astraian? Like thats popular creature in Tokyo right now then.. They might kill people-" "Thats exactly my worries, Chika-chan!" Riko was nervous about these creatures.

"I see.. You'll need help right now and need to remove your mental illness, But first ill let you out for shopping" Chika smiles to Riko as she stand.

"But i don't have attire to wore out and also my things got destroyed, just look around Chika-chan" Riko was back to her nervous.

Chika sees around her and her things got destroyed. And also her precious piano right now.

"It seems extreme depression and anxiety" Chika said to her mind. "All right, ill call You-chan here to came your house!" Chika was happily to said this to become Riko happy.

"But if she will leave for just 1 second cause of what i did.." Riko was nervous about these stuffs.

"Don't worry, ill explain to You about your situation" Chika wink as she said.

"Chika-chan.." Riko smiles to Chika and trusting her.

Meanwhile on something dark place.

"So you plan these that you infected that girl huh.. How pathetic Boy is that" The unknown GIRL said to her comrade also a GIRL. "I help her but then again  she had car accident, i didn't made it in time cause all people look her right now.." "I see.. You're trying your best huh" The unknown Girl sips a blood coffee, Good drinks for the Astraians.

"Yoshiko..." Her name revealed, her name is Yoshiko Tsushima,S-Type Astraian, and member of Relorps, "Guard her and teach her some of our cultures and also our combat style.

"But why?!?, you should handle Ruby for this?!?" Yoshiko complain to her.

"No complaints, im the leader of Relorps, no matter what, we should learn it" The Leader of Relorps spoke up to Yoshiko.

"Tch.. Ok ill handle it but one condition" Yoshiko is having one deal to the leader. "Promoting on the rank? Ok ill grant your wish".

"All right deal for that? No breaking promises huh.." "Yeah Yeah.. You can go now" Asking the leader to leave Yoshiko to her room.

Yoshiko smiles as she walk out to the Leader of Relorp's.

"Im counting on you, Yoshiko" The leader sips the blood coffee.

Meanwhile on the house of Riko

You bring a food for Riko so that she can have her stomach full.

"Here Riko-chan your favorite food, Sandwich!" You handle the sandwich to Riko.

"Thank you, You-chan" Riko receives the sandwich from You and eating it right now, she felt something to her mouth and she disgusted right now.

She might have vomit right now, "Riko-chan, are you okay?", Chika is concerning to Riko to her health.

Riko goes to the bath room and vomits on the toilet, "Riko-chan?" You was looking in the bath room and Riko was doing vomit in the toilet.

"Eh? Is the sandwich had bad side effects?" You was looking the sandwich holding in the hands of Riko.

"Hmm, Riko-chan i think don't eat that sandwich, here take this Mikan"   
Chika giving the Mikan to Riko. Riko stands and received it, she peel it from the Mikan and eat it.

She vomit it too, Chika and You are wondering why Mikan and Sandwich are can be vomit on Riko.

"also on Mikan?!? But i bought the Mikan that its fresh and clean.." Chika was curious on Riko's eating habit.

Her mother knocks on the door, "Hey Riko heres your meal", Riko goes to her mom and received the meal.

"Enjoy your day Girls" Her mother leaves and closes the door.

"Lets test this out if i can vomit right now." Riko tries the meal of her mom, then she really vomits right now and goes on the toilet.

"Is this mean.. All foods cannot be eaten right now on me" as her eyes widen that she discover one thing to her.

"Riko.." Chika is worried to Riko right now and also You.

"Why.. Why..." Riko was on anxiety right now, Chika and You force to Riko to stop it. "Stop that Riko-chan!!" "Your not monster at al--" Riko releases fangs to her teeth.

"Hey Riko-chan calm down!!!" Chika was serious to Riko right now cause of her teeth growing into scarier teeth ever seen.

"Riko-chan!! Stop these" You was worrying to Riko right now.

"Calm down? Stop these?, Heh.. Pathetic, you treat me like a.." her hands was transformed into unidentified creature hands right now. "Monster" Riko goes to You and going scartch her, suddenly, Yoshiko protect You at all.

Yoshiko protect it from her power of Astraian, "Hey Girl, calm down.." Riko gasped as she see a girl infront of her.

"Yoshiko-... Chan?" Chika was gasped that Yoshiko is alive.

Backstory about them on how the Aqours disbanded.  
\- - - - - - -

They are on the Hanamaru's temple and suddenly theres someone watching them.

As their practice starts, Kanan sense something bad and she looking around not looking their steps right now.

"Hey Kanan!!" Mari shouted on Kanan's ear, "Hey don't shout like that!" Mari made her mad to Kanan.

"Why you don't observe our steps, Kanan-chan?" Chika asked.

"i sense something, theres one person around us.." Kanan is curious right now.

"What is it?, zura" Hanamaru asked.  
Ruby starts trembling her body. Dia comforting her so that she can't tremble more.

"i think its a fan, watching our practice, Kanan-chan" Riko said in normal way.

"Nah, its not i feel right now, some--" someone invading right now.

An Astraian Monster are there invaders right now.

"Onee-chan.. Whats that?!?" Ruby is scared right now cause of that Monster. "Stay at my side, Ruby" Dia protect her no matter what.

The Astraians attack Kanan first, she falls, the claws of Astraian are going to killed Kanan but then, You holding a stick and smack it to the Monster.

You holds the hand of Kanan and get her away from Astraian. "Stay away Kanan!", the Astraian going kill You but suddenly, Mari was killed just to protect You and Kanan.

"Mari!!" Kanan shouted to Mari and the tears appearing on the face of Kanan.

Dia gasped and have been eyes-widen.   
Yoshiko holds Hanamaru's hand. "What is it?, Yoshiko-chan, zura" Hanamaru asked Yoshiko wondering her hands held together.

"i don't wanna die, Maru" Yoshiko starts appearing her eyes.

The Astraian going to Chika next but then again, Dia push them and trying to kill them with just a fist, She shouted like crazy.

The last Astraian releases tentacles and engages to Dia and the tentacles have spikes so, the Monster tighten it up to kill Dia, and... Died..

Ruby starts crying right now. The tentacles engages to Ruby next then she died also for just tightening up.

Hanamaru and Yoshiko are just crying up right now. They been killed by their sharply tentacles.

Chika help Kanan to get away on Mari cause the Astraian is coming right now. "I don't want to leave Mari alone there!!" "Lets go!, Kanan-chan, we will go back and bring Mari ba--" "I don't want to leave HER!!" the Astraian kill Kanan with the claws right now. 

Chika gasped and You and Riko are laid down on the ground seeing our friends die cause of that monsters.

Riko appearing her tears as her friends die. Chika holds You and Riko's hand and get away from the Astraian and they ran as there best.

Afterwards. . . 

They're on Chika's house talking about what happened hours ago. They talking about if they will disband Aqours and they will announce it worldwide. There fans became sad for them,

Riko was reminding her words that she will revenge that monsters. Chika called the Police on it to investigate on what happen, there dead bodies was sended in the far Hospitals.

You and Riko felt sad for them and also Chika as well.

\- - - - - - -

"Yoshiko-chan... You're..." There tears are bursting out right now as they see Yoshiko.. "YO-HA-NE!- wait... Chika? You? Riko?" Yoshiko is wondering that her fellow member is alive right now... Riko has stop her anxiety and becoming happy cause of seeing Yoshiko alive right now, she hug her.

"Yoshiko-chan.. I miss you" "Yohane. Stop calling me Yoshiko" Riko laughs to Yoshiko, then You and Chika hugging Yoshiko together.

"Hey guys stop these right now, hehe.." Yoshiko was been blessed that her objective is to guard the new astraian but then again, her target was just her friend, Riko.

"But why you're alive, Yoshiko-chan?" Riko asked Yoshiko in happily way.

"Im Yohane!, and also... Long story"  
Yoshiko refuse to talk about the "Long Story" Thing.

You asked Yoshiko "Huh? What do you mean by "Long Story", Yoshiko---" "i said, Im Yohane!!!" Yoshiko felt guilty what she have done today cause they wasting her time right now, she would teach Riko about the astraians monsters.

"Hey Riko, im a monster like you so yeah..." Yoshiko felt something that can't even tell what Astraians are.

"What do you mean, Yoshiko-chan?" Riko felt curious right now on Yoshiko's sayings.

"You're Astraian now." Yoshiko said these words to Riko, Riko was enabling her anxiety again "Astraian?..., that monster i saw on news that girl killed by an unknown monster...?" 

"Hey i didn't mean that you're totally a monster, you're just a half..." Yoshiko was felt concern to Riko 'cuz of her moments that she had car accident.

"But im totally a monster now!, Yoshiko-chan.. Help me.." Riko felt bad to Yoshiko on her talking about right now.

"But... teach me... Yoshiko" Riko need to control her anxiety from the astraian. 

Yoshiko gasped because Riko want to know about the astraians, sometime she need to tend for Riko only. Cuz of her objective is to join Riko on their clan.

"i see.. Let me tell you all foods cannot be eaten as a Astraians, except for the fish... Theres some reasons on that food." Yoshiko explain to this on Riko.

"Fish??? Why?" You felt wondered.

"Hmm i don't know, the fish taste the blood of.. Nevermind, i will not continue my sentences." Yoshiko explained why.

"Yoshiko changed a lot right now" Riko said on her mind about the big change on Yoshiko.

"Ok, starting tomorrow we're gonna go a place that might cure your anxiety!" Yoshiko would probably bring her to a mission for that like she's lying.

"Really?! Where is it?" Riko felt excited for that.

"A mission of course.." Yoshiko felt that Riko would refuse her request.

"I'll going Yoshiko-chan, just cure my anxiety" Riko felt happy on it.

"Really?!? All right! You can join us, Chika-chan and You-chan" Yoshiko request them to join their mission.

"well.. I'll going! "Me too, i want to see what astraians are" Chika and You agrees.

"Yes!! We were going tomorrow night!!"

To be continued......

Next Chapter: C 3 "Practices makes progress"


	5. C 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter focus on what Aqours past did on the Onigami, those innocent faces, beautiful creatures was turn into dust and disapppearing into pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me cry uwu, anyways enjoy the chapter! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I upload new chapter every weekends if possible

"Aqours Past"

"So, why you're alive, Ruby?" Riko just asked again, Ruby can't even tell why they're alive as of today, "Well, someone the Noble Astraian came us on the Hospital when the night came.."

"What?, i didn't even know this huh.." "Then.. Since we are seperated on Relorps... Nothing has bad happens coming through on us, But on Quartiles, they must been torture.."

"Huh.. What do you mean, Ruby-chan?" Ruby's feelings became something meaning on that day.

Ruby was appearing her tears from her eyes streaming down from eyes to chin and falling down, "Hey, Ruby-chan.." Ruby wipe her tears and finally she can tell.

"One day..

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So boss, whom do you take in to our base?" The comrades of Quartiles ask their Noble, "Hmm.. That girl with the blonde, blue, and that caramel-headed hair, take them Quarts"

"Did they choose you?, Hanamaru-chan?" Ruby asked Hanamaru, "Yep, don't worry, Ruby-chan, zura" Hanamaru was having a fake smile to Ruby cause she will doing a torture.

"Hanamaru-chan!!" Hanamaru was taken by the Quartiles Astraian and also Mari and Kanan holding their hands each other.

"Kanan, Mari!!" Dia was worried about them for lefting their alone. But then again Relorps came.

Quartiles Astraians closes the door, then Ruby watches from outside on the room.

"So... Tie them up for sure not to escape.." Kanan curious about that masked-guy says, "What does he mean..?".

Mari was silence all the time about this incidents. Then Hanamaru too, "Hey Mari, Hanamaru.. Are you guys all right?".

"Yep, zura" Hanamaru was just giving a smile for them so that they will not having a scares from the Quartiles.

Then the Noble Quartile member just bring up the flesh person who covered on full of blood and throwing onto them. "Eat this" The Noble just pointed his finger towards to the dead body.

But then again the three of them didn't eat it, then the Noble Quartile just touching chin of Kanan and made her lookimg his disgusted face

"You don't want to eat it h---" Then Kanan just having head attack on that Noble and the 2 members of Quartiles just tied up Kanan multiple times.

"You making me mad huh.." He shown up his Soul-Partner and turning up as weapon, it shown up a spear with the big sharpy blade on it and pointing it to Kanan.

"WHENEVER YOU POINT ANYTHING TO ME, IT NEVER SCARES ME!!" Kanan shouted as Dia, Ruby, and Yoshiko heard outside.

"Kanan..." Dia worried so much on them.

"Hm... Seems your brave ones in your group, then eat that flesh infront of me!" The noble has been spoken through on the angry way.

Kanan would refuse it but then "Ill do it!!" Mari disgusted facing Kanan eating the flesh and... Made her an Astraian.

Then some of the Astraian Monsters bring up the injections which is made them an Astraian.

"Go whatever you want, if you're done here bring them up on the Headquarters immediately" The Noble Quartile disappears.

Kanan just kept eating the flesh dead body. Then Mari and Hanamaru got injected and shouted like a monsters.

Then Ruby was watching Hanamaru and others on wild, Ruby was crying all this time and Dia comforting her.

"Don't worry, Ruby, it will be alright.." Dia patting Ruby's head just to calm her.  
~ ~ ~

Ruby was starting her tears fall down on that moment, "Im sorry, Ruby that i ask these questions on you" Riko just apoligize to Ruby for that question.

"You don't need to apoligize, Riko-chan, cause i want myself be strong as i said these." Ruby just gave Rikoca smile on it so that she's ok.

"Well then, how do you know that Soul-Partner thingy?" Riko ask again on Ruby.

"Hmm, uh! I have that wait.." Ruby stands and showing off a key which is the appearance is all black and the shape was just originated on Keys.

Ruby was pointing her hand and holding the key and just open the white thing from the key.

And then it appears a weapon which is like fighting-knuckles on her hands with long spikes, and highly heavy on her hands.

"So this what looks like when you have Soul-Partner, his name was Feurus." Ruby just introduce her soul.

"Oh nice name, Hi Feurus!" Riko just wave that weapon from Ruby.

"Actually, Soul couldn't speak out to the strangers like you" Ruby explained.

"Well, i see.." Riko was seem approve on that idea, "Then show me your Soul-Weapon".

Riko refuses "Nah.. I don't have one and beside---" "Your lying, Riko-chan", "You have actually a Soul-Partner and that is theres something in your hands."

Riko look her right hand and theres sign which is she didn't understand that sign, "what is this?" Ruby just look the right hand of Riko.

"Well, that's the sign when you have Soul-Partner and remains forever till die"

"Eh??" Riko was shock about that notice, "Then show me your weapon" Ruby was excited the type of her Soul-Partner.

"But.. Ok fine" Riko was trying to show her weapon but nothing works at all. "You don't know how to use it, Riko-chan?".

"It cannot be release from my hand.." Riko confuse why it can't be release the weapon from her hand. Although. She's been wondering that her Soul-Partner wasn't want to be release.

"Hmm.. I think you should have great relationship between on you so that the wavelength on your soul will be the same as your weapon pop-up anytime" Ruby explaining it.

As Riko need to tend the soul  
relationship between to Kazumi. She ask. "So how im going to do?",

"Well---" Ruby sense something.  
Someone approaches them and someone going to attack Riko.

Ruby block the attack from sudden release. The Onigami attacks them.

"Onigami... Seems like i really like it, Riko stay back.." Ruby was protecting Riko while she's blocking the claw of Onigami using her Soul-Partner's weapon.

"All right.." Riko agrees.

Ruby punches the Onigami down and stabs the head on Onigami and dies. And she sees so many Onigami.

"Damn it.." Ruby position her fist on her Gauntlet on it and point it to the Onigami monsters.

"DIE!!!" Ruby dashes to the Onigami monsters and releases blade on her Gauntlet and punches it to every Onigami monsters.

While Riko was laid down watching Ruby's fight. "Is this... How they fight..".

Someone approaching a higher type Onigami.

Ruby killed all Onigami and breathing in and out all she had, and looking back and seeing giant Onigami with great teeth and claws from the hands.

The Onigami punch Ruby away on the right side.

Riko shock about seeing infront her. Then someone watching Riko and that is You, You didn't call up Chika and Yoshiko cause they find Riko.

Riko laid down and tears streaming down and said "Kill me...". The Onigami approaching to Riko to stab her and releases the claw from the hand.

Then Riko closes her eyes and said "I guess im useless in this world..", Then Onigami stab something but then it wasn't Riko, it was You.

Riko open her eyes and gasped that she seen You infront her and had claw at the back of her.

"You...-chan...?" Riko muttered and her eyes was wide and gasped expression as she see You got stabbed.

"I hope you gonna live long, Riko-chan.." You was saying her last words and died. The Onigami pulls back the claw from the body of You,

Then Riko growing her anger through her feelings and the Astraian power was growing too, and the weapon shown up.

"I'll kill you, you monster." Riko slashes the Onigami in the fast way and the Onigami died but then again Riko didn't satisfied on it.

She slash it until it disappears infront of her, and the bloods splits to her face.

Ruby stands and sees Riko on wild and runs to her. And holds Riko's weapon to stop it. "Stop it Riko, whats happening on---" "Happening on me?... Im fine.." She continue to slash it "Im fine.. Im fine" She laughs, over and over.

Ruby look at You's dead body and she's been satisfied the reason why Riko was acting a psycho.

"You-chan!!" Ruby goes to You and checking her heartbeats. "Hey Riko-chan, You-chan is alive".

Riko stops and disappear the weapon, "Really, Really, Really?!" She run to You and Ruby.

"It seems that she's on faint right now, don't worry Riko-chan, You-chan will be all right--" someone grab You away from them, it was on black rob person who take You away.

"Don't. Touch. You. Or. Else. Ill. Kill You" Riko invades the black rob and the black rob person runs as Riko follows the black rob person.

"Damn it" The black rob throws something to Riko and Riko got trapped and wrapped around to her body.

The Black Rob person disappears together with You's body.

"I can't move... why?!?!" Riko was worry about You's disappear and also Ruby run to Riko to remove the leash on Riko.

"The black robs.." Ruby was doing removal to the leash of Riko, "Do you know them, Ruby?", "Those are Quartiles.... Damn it."

Riko laid down as Ruby done remove those leashes around her, "i think im just weak Astraian." 

"Your not a weak person, Riko" Ruby taps shoulder of Riko as laid down with her.

"Everything would be okay if you train hard as a astraian, well i kept to tend as as astraian now.." Ruby explained.

"Really, Ruby?"

Ruby nods. "Your really getting to use to be as your longer to hold that mental illness inside on you.." .

"Ruby, you change alot.." Riko amazed to Ruby. "Pigi!, eh..eh...". "Hey don't nervous Ruby-chan!" Riko hugs Ruby.

"As long as you told me some those sad sufferings, Ruby".

"Riko-chan".

 

To be continued: "New life, New me?"


	6. New Life, New me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Riko ran away from her friends, 'cuz she want to be alone first and cleaning her mind into cleanse way, she didn't forget on what happen on You's incident, and then she join a group, those comrades changes its faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I forgot to upload the C 6 on Saturdays :<, i think promises are meant to broke, but i'll upload it while im on break time on my time. :)

                 "New Life, New Me?"

 

After 1 year and half months for the training on Riko's control of Astraian.  
Finally, she can tend to control the power of Astraian, she felt little strong cause of Ruby.

They've hiding on somewhere that Onigami's, Quartiles, but also Riko's friend would never find her.

The next day.

They living on the hiding when it covered on rocks and also they have duties as Relorps Army.

"Hey... do we have mission, Yoshiko-chan?" Ruby ask Yohane. "I'm Yohane! Stop calling that name, and also we have a mission which is more difficult than our last mission Ruby". 

Their commander, Sonoda Umi, a SSSS type astraian, the most powerful astraian that no one can defeat her, and her rival. Minami Kotori, the commander of Quartiles and also SSS type astraian only, her weakness was only Umi.

"All right girls, you having a new member on your trio team since Dia was on special mission, and i requested Dia to do her special mission on your mission." Umi explain them why Dia isn't there right now on their headquarters.

"Eh?!, lucky Dia-----" "Got problem with that, Yoshiko?" Umi warns Yoshiko as her eyebrows moves.

"Nothing." Yoshiko changes her facial expression.

"So whats that subsitute member for now commander?" Ruby ask. "Well our new member of Relorps, well-trained astraian, well shes only A-type astraia only".

"A-type?!?!" Yoshiko complain, "Hmm im okay for that" Ruby winks as commander Umi mention it.

"I would like to introduce to you, oh wait wheres the cage, Relorpians?" Umi ask her guards why the cage is gone.

"Hay Commander!" The Relorpians hooking up the cage and pull it away to the commander Umi. After it, Umi holds the chains around the cage and disappears it.

Something appearing the glow on the cage, the cage disappears and Riko appears and have new looks, new changes.

"This Sakurauchi Riko, our new member, please be good to her." Umi introduces Riko to Yoshiko, Ruby.

Ruby and Yoshiko got shock about the new subsitute member for their trio team.

"R-r-r-r" Ruby was crampling her hands to point Riko. "Riko?!?!" Yoshiko got shock.

"So you know her huh.. ok take care on her, i have many things that i had to do" commander Umi leaves them as Riko said a word.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby-chan and Yoshiko-chan" Riko smiles as Ruby and Yoshiko still their facial was on shock mode.

"Hey Riko-chan, you've been change right now" Ruby explains her appearance as Yoshiko... fell in love?.

"Anyways, Riko. Don't disobey my orders as a Squad Leader on our trio team and remem--" but Riko cut's off the explaination on Yoshiko.

"Remember that im just subsitute member on this trio team, right Yohane?" As Riko says this things, Yoshiko face away from them and blushes a little.

"T-t-t-...Thats right Riko.." Yoshiko pulls out the poster on their Mission Request board.

Yoshiko read it and explains on their mission. "So the Tokyo was fill with some Onigami's monsters but all people got rage cause of its particles on Onigami's cell, and seems we need to destroy them immediately for people sake on Tokyo."

"What if the Quartiles appear again on the Tokyo?" Ruby asked. "We need to kill them.." Riko said and gripping her fist so hard as she mention it.

"Riko.." Yoshiko was think that Riko change alot when Riko was on the training camp on Relorps.

They travelling on the Tokyo using their teleportation, the trio team didn't people see them.

They are on the dark place that people won't come over nor crowded places. They wear their brown robes and places the hood on their heads and covers their faces into mask.

"Riko.." Yoshiko calls Riko, "what is it leader?" Riko response. "You know the rules right? Just follow my orders.. as long as you Ruby". Ruby and Riko nodded and climb to the buildings while Yoshiko walks through to crowded place.

Yoshiko walks like normal people but she wearing brown robe and mask on. The People was confuse on Yoshiko's appearance.

Yoshiko stops her walk as she sense some Onigami's cell through on her veins.

She see a people raging to the coffee shop and destroying the things. The people watching it and got scared to that Guy. Yoshiko runs toward to the coffee shop. And stops cause she see people surround her.

Meanwhile.

While Riko and Ruby was searching the Onigami cells. Then Riko stops running through the rooftops. Ruby stops too,

"Whats the problem, Riko-chan?" Ruby ask to Riko on it. "Well.. nothing lets continue on searching Ruby" Riko continues to run to the rooftops while Ruby follows Riko.

Meanwhile,

Yoshiko was doing strategy on Onigami monster which they absorb people right now, the guy which being absorbed by the Onigami monster grabs the knife and stabs one people and all people ran away from him.

Luckily, Yoshiko's plan 1 was success. Getting people away, and she dashes off to the Onigami monster and releases her Soul-Partner and slashes the Onigami monster behind him.

Then the guy got faint and falls to the ground, the police detects that the guy was already fainted and they saw Yoshiko. But Yoshiko ran away from them.

"What was that person, they help us." The policeman confuses to that brown robe.

Yoshiko running away from the police so that they can caught up her even if she only helps their situation.

Meanwhile.

Ruby and Riko was arrived to their destination which is located to the park in Tokyo. The Onigami monsters appearing right now as they arrive.

"They are too many, just stay with me Riko-chan" Ruby commands Riko but then it fails, she went attack first to the Onigamis without using her Soul-Partner, she only use combat skills.

"I guess i'll help Riko-chan" Ruby releases her Soul-Partner weapon and slashes them off until someone appears a black robe with sign of Quartile.

Ruby sees a black robe person and engaging to her, she dodges it and jump backwards. "Hmph... a Quartile member". Ruby didn't show her face at that time while Riko too.

"Seems like i found my competitive opponent on me." The black robe person speaks the truth, "Huh, what do yu mean?" Ruby confuses.

The black robe shows her face, it was...

Ruby silents words from her saying to her mind...

Is.... that you? 

Ruby appearing her tears from the face but the girl didn't notice it. Riko notice it then it was

Hanamaru Kunikida, A-Type Astraian and a member of Quartile.

"Hanamaru... is that you?" Ruby spoke up after minutes of silents.

To be continued.....

Next on C 7: "Did you forgot me?"


	7. Did you forgot me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko met Hanamaru for the first time and Ruby was filled up of anger to Hanamaru. What if Hanamaru remembers them? How could end this up fast?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! My class would start June 18 :< porbably uploading new chapters would be weekends :) so don't worry

"Did you forgot me?"

Ruby and Riko got stopped to their movements as they seen Hanamaru's Face, Ruby's fear got grown up right now.

"How did you know my name...?" Hanamaru ask. Ruby show her face and putting down the hoodie down.

"Its me, Ruby, Hanamaru remember me?" Ruby spoke the truth but then Hanamaru forgot Ruby.

"I don't know you, you disgusted astraian" Hanamaru was very rude right now, her personality got changed too. Ruby gasp to Hanamaru's words.

Ruby defeated to remember Hanamaru's memory, "But---" Hanamaru engages her first attack but then Ruby dodges the attacks of Hanamaru. Ruby try to remember Hanamaru's memory but then.

"Why you don't attack me huh.. Relorpians Astraians is just slime, easy to disappear hmph.." Hanamaru was going to say a curse word but then Riko cuts off the left-arm of Hanamaru.

"ARGHH... YOU!! FLITHY RELORPIANS!!" Hanamaru's anger got grown up cuz' of Riko's attack.

Riko releases her power and appearing her eye of Astraian, Hanamaru releases her Soul-Partner and start engaging Riko, "DIE! DIE! DIE!!" Hanmaru's arm starting bleeding on her dark blood.

Riko blocks the attack of Hanamaru's Soul-Partner weapon, it was Claymore sword with design of monster face. 

"How.. Do.. you.." Hanamaru dashes while talking to Riko "dodge my attacks!?!?". Then Hanamaru engages and swirl her weapon to Riko, but then she block it and releases the fangs on her weapon.

"So, are you okay to battle with me without your left-arm ha?, Hanamaru" Riko asked.

"Of course... tch... this is just a scartch.." Hanamaru replied. Then Riko was positioning her weapon while Hanamaru was charging a power with her Claymore sword and doing a move. 

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Hanamaru shouted as she dashes off to Riko, she doesn't know her name but then.

Riko position her Scythe and inserted it to the ground on the blade and she created a circle around her and it signifies red and black mixed together. Then the Scythe releases a great power and gathering a power through the Scythe.

Riko didn't move, so Hanamaru engages her first attack to her, "DIE!!" Hanamaru shouted as she swirl her Claymore sword to Riko but then her Soul-Partner got froze, Hanamaru froze too cuz of her Soul-Partner.

Riko wasn't notice Hanamaru's froze, Ruby was worried about their battle, she really want to stop their battle but then again Ruby's Soul-Partner see a dark side of Riko.

"No way.." Elactix Nora, Ruby's Soul-Partner. They talking through their minds, "what is it, Elactix?" Ruby asked. "Its Ejeros Kazumi's Soul!" Elactix was shock about Riko's Soul-Partner", "Huh... i don't understand" Ruby confuse and curious about that Kazumi.

"Hes S-Rated Soul-Partner, hes strong, but his weakness is he didn't tend to be lonely at all." Elactix explained as Ruby understand that soul controlling through Riko's insides.

"Whats happening?! I can't move" Hanamaru tries to move and going to look Riko but then she didn't move at her attack to Hanamaru

"What are you looking at?, Kill her.... Kill her... Kill her..... Kill her...."" Kazumi touching shoulders of Riko, whispering those words to deliver to Riko, but despite to listen Kazumi's word.

Riko smiles creepy, not usual normal but its abnormal smile and look Hanamaru.

Hanamaru got scared and try to escape Riko's surrounding, Riko swirl her weapon "Trying to kill me huh.. great" Riko was going to slash Hanamaru but then someone block.

It was Ruby's dagger was blocked by the attack of Riko. "Riko, let's retreat right now" Riko was going to command but then "Why should i follow your commands, you bastard." Riko said.

Ruby gasp and Riko kicks the face of Ruby. Hanamaru shock and finally she can move and going to retreat but then Riko blocks the way.

"Did i tell you to leave now? Hmph.. were just starting our serious fight Hanamaru" Riko was staring Hanamaru with just creepy expression on her face.

Hanamaru was scared on Riko's status and her astraian power was different she felt, Riko grabs the neck of Hanamaru.

Hanamaru tries to remove the hands of Riko, while Riko was positioning her weapon, she smiles creepy again and she swing off towards to Hanamaru but then it was stop cause Ruby block it again.

"Stop these... Riko-chan" Ruby warn Riko again but then Riko didn't follow Ruby's order. "Then if you don't follow my order, fight me!" Ruby was confidently.

"Hmm.. a tough one.." Riko removes her hand on Hanamaru and got fell down on it. Hanamaru coughs a blood on it, it was hardly grabbing Hanamaru's neck.

"Don't disappoint me, ok Ruby?" Riko smiles to Ruby but then, Ruby was serious right now towards to Riko's action and she position her dagger.

Riko wasn't do anything actions nor movements, Ruby dashes off to Riko and her power was absorbing on her speeed.

Ruby jumps off over to Riko, Riko was looking Ruby's movement. Then she landed on the ground and swing her daggers towards to Riko while Riko was blockings the attacks on Ruby.

Ruby was thinking on how to get away that weapon if thats the reason on Riko getting her personality changed.

Riko didn't attack until Ruby engages magical attack, Ruby was drawn her daggers into X form and starting glow into Violet.

"Elactix Technique: Quick Attack" Ruby dashes off to Riko then Riko doesn't care on Ruby's attack.

Ruby goes to the back on Riko then Riko didn't look at the back so Ruby looks the weapon on Riko and going to remove it but then Riko kicks the stomach of Ruby which is very hard kick serves on Ruby.

Ruby got fling off towards to the walls and the walls got almost broke cause of that impact attack.

"Tch.. this is boring right now" Riko was looking around her surroundings but then their so many people around them.

"Eh... so many people looking us... right Ruby" Riko looks at Ruby but then Ruby is gone and also Hanamaru.

"Retreating huh.." Riko runs to the street, she didn't mind to the people looking her.

Meanwhile on Yoshiko.

Yoshiko was running around through the city of Akihabara but then it was quite and sound no one at all.

Yoshiko notice Ruby carrying Hanamaru. Yoshiko got see them in eyes-widen cause she see Hanamaru for the first place.

"Ruby!" Yoshiko waved them and calling her name. Ruby runs to Yoshiko, "Yos-- Yohane-cha..." Ruby got fall off and Yoshiko catches Ruby. Yoshiko was looking on Ruby appearance but then she have many wounds left on bleeding.

"We need to retreat, wheres Riko? Ruby" Yoshiko ask Ruby but then she don't have response on Yoshiko, then she stares at Hanamaru, she still being fainted at all.

Yoshiko grabs her device which is to contact commander Umi but then theres no signal at all. "Damn it" she put it down and looking Riko on the surroundings.

But then she see Riko on the highway and Yoshiko stands and looking Riko, "Hey Riko, lets retreat right now, also carry Ruby fo--" Riko was teleported on the back of Yoshiko.

"Hm.. i see, giving orders wasn't my type, Yoshiko" Riko doing a attack on Yoshiko but then she go away on Riko.

"tch.. im pissed off, your not Riko anymore" Yoshiko releases her Soul-Weapon, "Oi... this is getting serious" Riko laughs creepy as Yoshiko absorbing a power through on her Weapon.

Yoshiko dashes off to Riko and Riko was position her weapon to Yoshiko, Yoshiko swirl her weapon towards to Riko and she block it using her Scythe.

Yoshiko upgraded her blade on her arm into massive blade, "Ayumu, you upgrade?" Ayumu wasn't said a word on Yoshiko but then "Since you been upgrade into Soul-Partner Lvl 9".

"Oh.. your Soul-Partner upgraded huh, how great" Riko heard their conversation, "so your not Riko, sheesh".

Riko was moving like she doing a form, and stabs her Scythe to the ground, and summoning something, Yoshiko confuse on what Riko's doing.

"Riko.." Yoshiko worry on Riko right now cause she's not Riko anymore but then she hear a sound from her pocket but then it was commander Umi calling her.

"Kazumi Form" Riko was glowing apart that she can't even see her. As Yoshiko's eyes have widen cause she see the Kazumi form of Riko.

"Yoshiko, i will send Dia there in 30 minutes she will arrive there" Umi reminded Yoshiko that Die would arrive there on the Tokyo.

"No choice ill accept it" then Umi advice Yoshiko "Yoshiko, i mean Yohane, make Riko calm when having out of control on her powers" "Roger that commander" then she end the call from commander Umi.

Then Hanamaru stands and appears her Claymore sword to her hand, "i won't defeat.. i won't defeat.. i won't defeat" she said in muttered away, then she see Yoshiko on her way.

"Get out of my way.." Hanamaru pushes Yoshiko out of her sight, "Hanamaru, don't fight when you have injure--" "Don't freaking command me, your not my master and your just my enemy" as Yoshiko's eyes widen through Hanamaru conversation has changed.

"You've changed.. Zuramaru" but then Yoshiko tight Hanamaru in hug way, "Get hands off on me!" Hanamaru tries to remove the arms of Yoshiko.

Meanwhile, Riko teleports to the back on Yoshiko and Hanamaru jump off and get away to Riko.

Yoshiko remove her hand to Hanamaru and she fell down from jumping, and Riko holds the hand of Yoshiko and throwing it away to the buildings so hard.

"Tch.... such a disgracful Astraian" Riko looks to Hanamaru but Hanamaru was crawiling through the ground to getting away from Riko then she put her foot to the head of Hanamaru.

"did you think that you can escape from me... HA?! HANAMARU?!" Riko holding the hair of Hanamaru pulling it to face her.

Hanamaru wasn't want to look the face of Riko, Riko laughs creepy and she gonna eat Hanamaru's body but then someone kicking her the back.

It was Ruby all along, then she grab Hanamaru in a fastest way and she put Hanamaru in her side.

"Oh.. oh.. oh.." Riko was licking her mouth and looking Ruby in monster way.

"You taste like a hamburger, you know Ruby.." Riko wants to kill and eat Ruby but then Yoshiko arrived on the ground. Then Dia was arrived too.

"Are you okay with your wounds, Yoshiko?" Dia asked on Yoshiko, "tch.. i didn't ask for you help, Dia, and IM YOHANE!".

Dia laughs to Riko, "so your A-Type Astraian huh.. nice type".

"Oyy, Kill them right now.. im bored right now" Kazumi whispering those words again. Riko dashes off to Dia and Dia releases her Soul-Partner, her weapon form looks like Katana.

Dia was swinging her weapon and dashes off to Riko. And then Riko was swirl her weapon on Dia and it got blocked on her Katana.

"Tough opposite" Dia was getting away to Riko and throwing a kunai towards to Riko.

Riko fling it to Dia the kunai sended her, it was too many to count on Riko and Dia was teleported to the back of Riko and she see the weakness spot on Riko and also her Soul-Partner.

"BINGO!" Dia kicks the back of Riko and Riko's expression out of mind right now and having bad dream towards to that kick.

\- - - - - -

Riko seen a garden surroundings on her and full of blooming flowers attaching her and Riko asked herself.

"Im actually died?" Riko was running around to garden and she lying down to those garden surrounds her.

"This is want place that i've lived for.." but then all surroundings her got disappearing around her.

"Eh?!" Riko stands and seeing the flowers got disappearing she confuse why it will disappear those things that she loved for.

And then she look at the back, she see Kazumi, staring in a creepy way.

"So... where do i want to start to haunt your darkness, Riko?" Kazumi said her darkness words on Riko.

To be continued.  
Next to C 8: I won't never give up.


	8. I Won't Give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko was dealing with hear Soul so that she can balance her wavelength onf her weapon.

~Riko's POV~

Why...

They infect me?  
Those words that i will remember and never answer to a person for me.

"So do you want to become one of my darkness ones.. Riko" Kazumi asked something terrible on that question.

Im trying to think a answer, or should i simply said that i won't be his Soul-Partner from now?.

"Kazumi, this is enough" gripping my hands and look at it. "I won't be your Soul-Partner right now".

Kazumi was shock on that response, then he response "Oh well.. oh well.. it doesn't matter to me that you will rejecting me as Soul-Partner... But" Then i confuse he don't have any reactions nor complains..

"But?" I asked him for that word then he raise his hand, "Lets see if you need me with the scenario i will show you.

Then i look at it and all my surroundings gotten normal, a normal city i guess, then i was seeing around and i was like. Im alive?.

And then something strange i felt. Something that i can't explain it to myself neither my body or anybody else didn't feel it. 

And someone ask me something, it was little girl touching me on my white dress, "um.. do you have any candy?" The girl ask me, "uhh.." then i kneel down to the child.

"I don't have one, but wait let me check it" and then the candy appear on my hand, and then give it to the child, the kid smiles on me and leaving running onto to her parents, but her parents eat her child.

As i see those incidents, around me, the people becoming Onigami Monsters and attacking on me, and im start running away to not get caught by the Onigami's.

I ran and hide on the hidden buildings that no one can see me, and then someone see me, a girl with just faceless. And i asked on my mind, is she a human?.

And then the faceless girl spoke up "Hey.. are you running away now?" And then i speak right now and i said, "No.. im not running away..", "your escaping your reality huh... " then i shock when she say a reality. I don't even know what my reality is, i didn't whats life.

And then when i look away and i stare to the faceless girl, shes gone and all my surroundings got different right now and seeing my friends over the ocean nearby by the sands, it was You-chan and Chika-chan standing on the ocean waving through their foot.

And i ran onto them and they sudden look at me it was differ faces and i fall down in the backward way and sit down on the sand but it transforming into dark surroundings.

They already have scares om their faces and they cut off their heads and falling it to the ground and starting to bleed. And i cover my face, i don't want to do that to my friends at all but then.

I stand up and i remove my hands to my face and looking around, it was just empty, and all my surroundings are just white and when i look on my back, You-chan was standing again.

"You-chan!" I shouted her and running towards her but the i stop when she says, "You're Monster, Riko-chan..". "Im not a monster!", "i guess i accepted these..", Then You walking near on me and then,

Her appearance becoming a Onigami and going to attack me and i shouted loud as much as i can. Then it disappear like a bubble and i see an empty place again.

Then i saw Kazumi again and he asked me that "So.. thats the result when you don't want become my Soul-Partner.. so accept me again!" Then i simply imagine that he will do a bad situation again.

"But you gonna absorbed my into dark beings again, Kazumi" then someone showed up a Soul-Partner.

A guy with just calm face and armoured body, then i asked that "Who are you?" And then he responsed "Im the real Ejeros Kazumi, hes fake" then he response "Oi!, im Kazumi and you don't have intention to steal my holy name!" Kazumi argues on it.

"Hmm i see, Keef-san" Kazumi reveal his true name, then Riko was shock about that hes true name, "You.." then he responsed "i see, you got me Kazumi, then ill fight you till--" then i see Keef was start disappearing, "Oi, what happened?!?" Keef scared about disappearing on his appearance.

"The Lord Soul sentence you into death for using my imperior name" then i confuse that Ejeros Kazumi is imperior name on their race, then i response.

"Is this mean that he will disappear forever?!" Then Kazumi answered my question, "In my calculation, yes". Then i was staring to Keef that he will disappear now.

Then Keef was disappear and my surroundings was start appearing on bloom flowers, tall tress, and tall grass surrounds on me and it looks like a garden.

"So Riko your name right?" Kazumi asked me, "Yes, how do you know my name?" "Well.. The Lord Soul said that, i want to partner you". Then i response on it "Of course ill humbly accept it, Kazumi-san" then Kazumi was worried on it and looking his hands and return looking at me.

"Then you need to control your power, ok Riko-san?" Then i humbly nodded in agreement. "Then lets return on your world and i'll let you guide now" and i close my eyes and everything was disappearing now.

~End of Riko's POV~

Riko woke up and seeing Dia, Yoshiko got so many injured and laying in the rocks and Riko shocked on it so Riko stands slowly.

Then she see Hanamaru going to eat Ruby and Ruby said, "I think you won now, Hanamaru-chan". "I said don't call with my stupid name!" And she almost eat Ruby's head when Riko kicks the head od Hanamaru.

Then Hanamaru fling off towards to the ground, and then she said in muttered way, "Oh.. Oh.. you're alive i thought your dead right now, Red-Haired..". Then she teleport to the side of Hanamaru and said. 

"Red-Haired.. huh.." then i kick Hanamaru with her great impact then Hanamaru splits with her Dark Blood and then she turn Riko eyes into Blood-Astraian Eye.

Blood-Astraian Eye, an eye which represent that she was on development stage on growing up your relationship between the Astraians and Soul-Partners. But it growing up your attributes according to its Soul-Partner's Charm.

Then Hanamaru stand and seeing the eye of Riko was shock on it to achieve the Blood-Astraian Eye. "AHHH!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!" Then Hanamaru releases her Claymore sword and dashes off and Riko was releasing her Scythe but it was white color and monster shape on the tip of the side on her Scythe.

Then she blocked the weapon of Hanamaru and moving her Scythe, she left a wound on Hanamaru on her face and she jump off and land to the back of Hanamaru and stabs Hanamaru softly.

"Are you happy now.. Hanamaru" Riko asked. Then Hanamaru splits a dark blood too much and start bleeding on her stomach part on her body.  
"Y..ou.." then she presses something of her device and got disappear. 

Then Riko kneel down on a sudden and getting normal on her eyes and disappear her weapon, then Yoshiko come nearby on her.

"Hey Riko" then Riko looks Yoshiko. "Im sorry that i fail our mission.." Then Yoshiko wasn't mad at all then she response "you don't have fault on her, you even complete by yourself." Then Riko confuse.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Well Yoshiko gonna explain it, "you even stab Hanamaru and thats enough on it, she was the leader on the Onigami sent by here, so all Onigami monster are disappear around on Akihabra".

Then Riko have putting her small smile on her face then she spoke up "i guess i did my best...", then Yoshiko sits beside on Riko. Then she ask, "Umm.. Riko, did you manage to control your power now? For real time?".

Then Riko response "Yeah.. i manage to control it since the Kazumi i found wasn't him so the Kazumi right on my Soul-Partner real now."

"Hmm.. i see" Yoshiko stands and giving her hands to Riko to stand up.  
"Ok, don't use your power too much" then Yoshiko winks on Riko. Then Riko accepts her hand to Yoshiko to stand up.

"So you carry Dia, and i carry Ruby"   
Yoshiko goes to Ruby now but then theres airship arrived right now. And then they ride on the airship now.

And then Riko was sitting, and staring on the window and the underground, it was fill of smoke, burning buildings, and dead bodies everywhere.

If she wondered if Chika and You was ok..

Bonus,

Hanamaru arrived on her HQ of Quartiles and then Commander Kotori kicks Hanamaru's face, it was for punishment for losing on Relorps.

"Tch.. your just waste trash Astraian, call her my plan B now" Kotori sits on her throne and sitting like she was on home.

"Put Hanamaru back on the Healing-Center, Quartilians" then the Quartilians holdings Hanamaru both hands and walking with her.

"My honor," ??? kneels for respect, "well well well.., do you know the rules and the drill right now, if you failed, you gonna have kick 5 times.".

"Ill do my best to my mission and kill that Riko, my honor" then Kotori laughs creepy. 

 

To be continued,  
Next on C 9: "What a great Day off!"


End file.
